Hero of A Mass Murder
by Bakura
Summary: A story of Heero and Duo's hidden love. It's Christmas time and the boys think they're having a well deserved break. Think again.


Hero of Mass Murder Or a Blind lover  
  
  
  
*Note: I do NOT care about your opions on this fanfic. Nor do I care if it offends you in anyway. So don't bother to bug only if there's mistakes or compliments. Also, some shounen ai content and harsh Japanese language. 14+. That means all you lil kiddys better make sure your mommies and daddies aren't around, you'll get introuble reading the scrapes of my dirty little mind, oh dun forget the headphones. The language can be harsh. And, if you like X-Japan, like me, you'll notice that some of it is revolved around one of their songs. For everyone who can e-mail with the answer of the song you'll get a picture of your favorite gundam character, you tell me which one's your favorite with the title, and it'll be an award! NOW! Onto the story.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Arg, nothing to do.......no one to bug. They all ran off to do their boyish crap. And to think. No stupid missions to do. I'm so BORED!" Duo yelled, then flopped from laying on his stomach on the bed to his bed, stareing at the ceiling. What if I go find Heero and pick a fight? "Nah...I'll just loose like every other time I tried fighting him. What a kuso atama...always winning." Finally Duo sat up. Crying out for joy. "I just remembered........Trowa's still here!" he then jumped off the bed and ran out his room, kicking off the hallway wall to make the sharp turn towards Trowa's room, and pass Quatre's.  
  
"Hm hm hmm...Oh yeah...'The world seems to be in peace...wish you were here. Love, your older brother Trowa.' Much better." Trowa was typing away at his laptop. Writeing up letters for his sister and then christmas cards for the other pilots. Even though the wars were over, and everyone was alive, they all stayed in the same house. By now you'd think they were sick of each other. "Now onto cards. 'Dear Heero. Never liked you much, but have a nice Christmas raiseing hell. From, Trowa.' Now for Qua-"  
  
"TROWA!!" came a loud, booming voice before the owner ran into his room, triping over the books that Trowa never put away yet, falling onto his bed, bouncing up and knocking down the lamp, breaking it.  
  
"MAXWELL!!! That's the 10th lamp you broke today! What do you want anyway?!" Trowa boomed, standing up and walking to him.  
  
"I'm bored...." Duo said with a 'pouting' look on his face. "Can we play?"  
  
"Are we still in our diapers Duo?" Trowa cocked back. "No I can not play with you. I'm busy making cards and writeing stuff. I have to get all my presents ready an-"  
  
"Trowa!! Where are you at. Me and Heero need some help. Wufei's being a baka. He said all he should carry is the sword polish and not the presents he got!" Quatre said as he and Heero walked in the house with a lot of bags on each arm.  
  
"Comming Quatre...just stay away from the stairs." Trowa responded, picking up Duo by his colar and walking out into the hall. Soon he tossed Duo down the stairs which were right infront of his room, ready for Duo to be thrown down. Quatre stepped out of the way and quickly pulled out the padded mat that was aside of the steps, just in time too, Duo landed face first into the mat, whimpered, sat up, saw Heero, stood, and ran to him.  
  
"Heero Heero!!! Look what big bad hair-boy did to me!!!" Duo said with fake tears in his eyes.  
  
"Uhm...Duo. Could you take these two bags..?" Heero said motioning them to Duo. "They're yours.." Heero said, gulping. The gundam pilots always opened up Heero's presents on Christmas eve. Duo always had to be first or he'd stay up all night waiting for Santa to come. Which never happened all the times he did stay up.  
  
"Aww Heero, you shouldn't have..." he took the bags and shot off to his room, digging through them and yelling out things he found that were good. "CHOCOLATE!!!"  
  
The others watched Duo run off and then watched as Trowa walked down the stairs, fixing his wind-swept hair. Then walking to Heero as Wufei walked in, actually carrying the 20 bags he had gotten full of stuff. Everyone staired at him, but looked away when he reached out for his usual bag from Heero and left to the crevaces of his room.  
  
"DRAGON!" Came Duo's voice, then...  
  
"MAXWELL!! OUT....NOW!!!" came Wufei's voice!  
  
The three pilots giggled, well Quatre did, Heero just 'Ha ha'ed and Trowa did his 'hehe *silence*' thing. Soon Trowa and Quatre took their bags and looked through them. Quatre got Aribic stuff and Trowa got some Latin stuff.  
  
"Thanks Heero!!" Quatre cried and hugged the now, bagless boy.  
  
"Thanks Heero." Trowa said and went up stairs to go wrap his presents for them.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the boy woke up to the joyus screams of Duo as he ran down the hall and then the stairs. Grabbing one of his presents and running around in circles as he unwrapped it, throwing sheds of wrapping paper everywhere. The other pilots just followed him down the stairs, walking to their presents and unwrapping them carefully. Wufei, of corse, got himself a new sword and sheath, but then a dragon flame candle holder, insent holder, and imbrodered picture of him and his old master who sacraficed himself. Almost bringing tears to his eyes....ALMOST! Heero got a new gun, a holster ((somewhere else to put his gun, other than his pants)) then polish and a target. Quatre got....plushies. And a lot of them. Trowa....he got.......books. Big, thick, books.....  
  
No one wants to know what Duo got..........  
  
A few minutes later the house was shook by a huge explosion in the town near by. They all ran outside and looked around.  
  
"Looks like a MS.." Quatre said, dumbfounded.  
  
"It is....." Said Trowa.  
  
"Not again.." Said Wufei.  
  
"Shinigami time again!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Hmph." ....of corse, Heero said.  
  
They, then, all ran to the back of the house, where a small hanger only big enough to fit their gundams in, was. Running inside and each one jumping into the cockpit of their gundam. Then shooting out to the 'solitary' MS that was there. But they were ambushed once leaving ground. At least 1 million MS shot out of the forest and surrounded them.  
  
C"This will suck.." Quatre said to the others.  
  
C"Be careful you guys..." Trowa said as he shot up and started to attack some of the MS, but was getting badly beaten...just like the others.  
  
C"This is it guys. Death is much better than being the hero of mass murder..." Duo said as ten MS's surrounded him and fired at the same time. Causing Duo's MS to fall down into the ocean. Which he was pushed out to.  
  
C"DUO!!" Quatre yelled. "Ahh!" then his Gundam was hit and he had to land on the ground.  
  
C"He's right, this is the end. For him right now. We're too screwed to help him." Wufei said as he destroyed two MS's at one time.  
  
C"Not this time." Came Heero's stern voice and he shot off past the others up into space, then zooming right back over the water, slaming past about fifty MS's before slamming into the water above Duo and sinking down to the bottom of the ocean, to the side of Duo's Gundam. Useing the singular comm. to send a message to him and him alone.  
  
C"DUO!!" Heero yelled. "Get up Duo!"  
  
/ Crucify my love If my love is blind Crucify my love If it sets me free Never know, Never trust That love should see a color Crucify my love If it should be that way/  
  
Duo didn't answer, so Heero turned on the pitcure and looked at his gundam. The hatch was broken and water was filling inside. Duo, on the other hand, was knocked out and had a bad wound to his head. The controls of the Gundam began sparking as well.  
  
C"DUO! Get up.....Please...DUO!!!" Heero screamed, seeming to get very upset.  
  
C"Arg..." was the only thing that was heard until Duo's eyes slowly opened.  
  
/Swing the heartach Feel it inside out When the wind cries I'll say good bye Tried to learn, Tried to find To reach out for eternity Where's the answer? Is this forever?/  
  
C"Duo? Are you alright..?" Heero said, seeing that Duo was awake.  
  
C"This is the end....Heero.." Duo said, pain in his voice.  
  
C"No it's not, Duo. You can get through this! Hold on, please." Heero cried out.  
  
C"Why would the 'Perfect Soilder' care for the great Shinigami..?" Duo asked, coughing up blood and then shivering as the water filled up to his waist.  
  
C"Because I love you. Duo! Please..." Heero answered.  
  
/Like a river flowing to the sea You'll be miles away and I will know I know I can deal with the pain No reason to cry/  
  
C"What...?"  
  
C"Duo....I love you. I always have. That's why I never paid mind to Relena, I despise of her. Please don't let this be the end." Heero spoke, tears in his eyes.  
  
C"You're crying........for me..?" Duo responded.  
  
/Crucify my love If my love is blind Crucify my love If it sets me free Never know, Never trust That love should see a color Crucify my love If it should be that way/  
  
C"Yes...I am. Please Duo!" Heero answered, placing his hand against the screen.  
  
Duo raised his hand, out of the water that was now to his chest, then he placed his hand against the screen, over Heero's. After that his Gundam started it's detination.  
  
C"I'm sorry Heero, I love you too. But it's too late now. Good bye."  
  
C"DUO! Please don't!!"  
  
Just then Duo's hand slid off the screen, the water was now up to his chin, and the color of blood.  
  
/Till the lonelyness shadows the sky I'll be sailing down And I will know I know I can clear clouds away Or is it a crime to love?/  
  
C"DUO!! I wont let you die!!" Heero said, making his gundam grab Duo's then he turned on his thruster and shot up out of the sea. Watching Duo through the screen.  
  
(5)  
  
The detination......I have to get him out.  
  
(4)  
  
But how..? I must find away way....before...  
  
(3)  
  
That's it...I can't let him stay in there......  
  
Heero then landed his gundam, set down Duo's, and jumped out.  
  
(2)  
  
He pried his way into Duo's Gundam and grabbed him, pulling him out and getting into his gundam, with Duo on his lap.  
  
(1)  
  
He shot away from the Gundam, not careing about the other MS's or the three other pilots who seemed to be winning anyway.  
  
(0)  
  
Duo's gundam exploaded, it had so much force that the three pilots took off and about thirty MS's were destroyed from the blast. Now there was about seventy more left. They could do it on their own.  
  
/Swing the heartach Feel it inside out When the wind cries I'll say good bye Tried to learn, Tried to find To reach out for eternity Where's the answer? Is this forever?/  
  
"Duo.....Duo!!" Heero had landed his Gundam far away from the fight. He had Duo out of his Gundam and was shaking him. Trying to get him up. Until....  
  
Duo opened his eyes.  
  
"H-heero?" Duo said confused..  
  
"Duo.....are you okay..?"  
  
"Yeah...my head hurts an- what happened to your shirt?"  
  
"I took it off...wrapped it around the gash on your head. You get hit pritty bad." Heero answered.  
  
/Like a river flowing to the sea You'll be miles away and I will know I know I can deal with the pain Or is it a crime?/  
  
/No...it's no crime./  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"You said earlier...'Death is much better than being a hero of mass murder.' I'm going to fix it. 'Death is like being a hero of mass murder.' Now...I'll tell you this. Loosing one's love can ruin the life you've spent fighting for to stay alive, just so you could one day be with that person..."  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
Heero reached in his back pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. Then handed it to Duo.  
  
"If you don't accpet, just keep it as a gift." Heero said as Duo took the box and opened it. Pulling out a peice of paper and reading it. Not seeing the gold band inside.  
  
"Wha....Yes...Heero."  
  
"Thank you Duo.." Heero said.  
  
"Heero, I mean. Odin....I love you." Duo said.  
  
"And I you."  
  
~Owari  
  
(The Letter inside)  
  
"Dear Duo, You mean the world to me. I never found the right words to say to you how I felt. Everytime I tried you were around the others. I don't want them to know, well I didn't at first. But now I wont care as long as I have you. If you're in my arms every day I could be happy. I've never know that until that day that you rescued me. I still remember what you said about me: "Why did I even bother rexcuing this guy? He's anti-social, thinks he's evil- kaneval, and hardly speaks! You got such a gloomy personality, why don't you just give up and stop pretending to be human?" You were right. I was pretending to be someone I never knew. A killer. Not my true self. I know who I am now. I'm not Heero Yuy, he was a fighter, which is what I was taught to do when I got the name. No. I'm really Odin Lowe Jr. No longer afraid to say it too. Nor to ask this: Duo, will you be mine forever, will you marry me?  
  
From, Odin Lowe Jr. 


End file.
